


Stronger

by carmen_sandyeggo



Series: Just You & I [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, James meets Krolia, Keith meets Mama Griffin, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: The couple are making strides in their relationship and they both know their feelings for the other is growing rapidly than they thought.





	1. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple are making strides in their relationship and they both know their feelings for the other is growing rapidly than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> If you're here and haven't read Tension or Steady, I highly recommend reading those two before Stronger! If not, that's cool :)
> 
> Please enjoy the update and depict James as 19 :)

That weekend together had changed their relationship. For Keith, he had never been with anyone like that before. All of this was new to him. And sharing it with James, Keith discovered parts of himself he never knew he was capable of thinking, feeling, or doing. Not only was he dismantling his own walls, James was letting him do so gradually and in no rush. That feeling of trust for him was growing. And because of this, in Keith’s perspective, things were getting quite serious now they were becoming more intimate. It was exciting, and scary all at the same time. A deeper part of him worried that it would all come crumbling down. With everything he’d been through, anything could happen and hurt him badly enough to rebuild those walls he spent years keeping up.

As for James, he never felt so serious about anyone in his life. He thought about how things turned out between them for the better. It was crazy! James had fantasized and dreamt of this for so many days and nights, it was finally a reality. He had to pinch himself a few times to make sure it was all actually happening. Thinking on it...James hadn’t been this happy in a while. He can’t compare the feeling to any other time before now. Having Keith was personal, deeper and a lot more meaningful to anything sentimental to him. Being with Keith-- there was no possible way James could ever meet another similar to him. There was only one Keith Kogane, and there never would be another. Not in this lifetime or the infinite realities. Yes, even despite what Slav says.

Their relationship became more physical, yet they still took things slow. For James, he had to calm himself down and not get too worked up or push Keith into something he thought he wasn’t ready for. Not that he was impatient, James just wanted to show what he could offer Keith. And for Keith’s own sanity, he made himself take small steps in that area. He felt comfortable with James. He just-- wanted to keep his head on tight. Not lose sight or focus in their duties. Plus, giving all of himself to one person was scary. Too much too fast may ruin things. He was just being cautious for their sake. God it was tempting. So tempting. Keith wasn’t saving himself for the sake of religion. He wouldn’t say he was saving it for ‘the one’ either, but for someone worthwhile, if that made any sense. Everything was personal for Keith. Everything. Even the smallest of things he would never consider doing for just anyone. So with James...Keith wanted to do those things. Without condition or question.

 

  
It had taken a painstakingly long month to execute his plans. Keith had been careful about this. It was last minute and extremely hard to plan, especially with having to tiptoe around James so he didn't find out what he was up to. Which was damn near impossible since they were together _all. the. time._ But by some miracle, he was able to pull it off with the help of his trusted friends.

Even then, by no means was it easy.

Last month, Keith learned from Shiro that James was being given some time off for his birthday. An approved three-day pass for one weekend to do as he pleased. Curious, Keith asked Shiro to see the forms, to see what date his boyfriend's birthday was. Committing it to memory, Keith in that moment began thinking of what he could do for him. That is-- if he didn't have ideas of his own already.

When Keith was alone, he took every opportunity he had when he saw someone who he thought could help him pull this off. It took an incredible amount of distraction to keep James busy in order to buy Keith every minute he could.

James did notice Keith was acting a little weird, secretive almost. But he summed it up to him being a little jumpy since they've been batting to the same base for a short while. It would take a little bit more time for him to get used to it. Not like they were in any rush or anything.

But whenever they were alone together, Keith's curiosity and interest in James didn't go unnoticed. He wanted to about his interests before everything went to hell with the Galra occupation. That was something they didn't discuss. Or rather, avoided. Possibly because of how it was somewhat tied to their past. James felt awkward and guilty about it despite how far they've come. All was forgiven and not really brought up.

One late night, James practically sprinted from basketball practice, sweaty and all, to get to his room where he knew Keith was waiting for him. Heaving at his door front, his fingers kept slipping on the keys when entering his code. Groaning in frustration (and exhaustion), the door opens from the other side with Keith smiling.

“Having a little trouble there?” He asks.

James returns a smile tiredly and walks into Keith, dropping his forehead on his shoulder, “I'm so tiiiired.” he half laughs and groans. He sighs and relaxes as Keith holds him, rubbing his hand up and down James’ back.

“You're gross,” Keith mumbles playfully in James’ ear, “go shower. You're all sweaty and you stink.” James kisses Keith's neck before begrudgingly marching towards the bathroom, dropping his bag as he does. At some point while he was showering, Keith had brought clean clothes to change into in one neat stack on the small counter.

Fresh out the shower, James walks back into the room and the bag he left in the middle of the floor was gone. Drying his hair with his towel, James turns to his hamper and sees the familiar clothes he had worn during practice and shed in the bathroom in it. How incredibly thoughtful, James thought. Draping the towel over a nearby chair, he walks over to his bed, whom Keith is all too comfortably stretched out on, and joins him. James arranges himself around Keith so he's (for once) the big spoon.

“I never did ask but, have you always liked basketball?” Keith asked. Like most of their conversations started, it was always during something they were watching. Right now was one of those space dramas Coran was raving about. “I remember you always being good at it during recess.”

James looks down at Keith, “You _remember_ that?” he asks, surprised Keith would actually know that. Keith nods, eyes glued to the computer screen and reading the subtitles. “Hm, I'm beginning to wonder who like whom the longest.” James teased, squeezing Keith in closer.

Keith rolls his eyes, “That has nothing to do with me liking you Griff,” he stated. “I was observant...not obsessed with you. Clear difference.”

“Uh-huh, sure hun.” James gets jabbed in the ribs, “I'm kidding! Jeez!” he laughs.

But to answer Keith's question, James tells him how he played in youth basketball programs for as long as he could remember. He had even played for elite clubs, almost always being the youngest member on the team. Basketball was a great outlet for him to destress. And as serious as he was, he always played for fun-- win or lose.

“That's uh, pretty cool actually,” Keith comments. “I never really got into sports like that. I don't even know the rules.”

“We can watch an old game and I can explain it to you if you're really interested.” James offers. “That way when you're at one of my games and the ref makes a bullshit call you can yell on my behalf in the seats.”

Keith snorts, “Yeah, sure. Lemme get my pom poms while I'm at it so I can cheer you on the rest of the time.”

The image of Keith in some sort of cheerleader outfit and pom poms makes James smile mischievously, “Well I meeeeeaan, that wouldn't be a bad thing. I'd love to see that-- ow!” Keith had meant to flick James on the forehead but nearly hit James’ eye instead.

“Oh shit! I'm sorry!” Keith laughs.

“Where you laughing then?” James asks, laughing himself and holding his eye. Keith brings it down so he could see and give it a kiss. “Nope, not better yet. Think I need another.”

Glaringat him, Keith gives a few more pecks on his eyelid and eyebrow, and even the corner of his eye for good measure. “There. Happy?”

James bites his lip and nods, “Yeah,” he says. “I'll use any excuse to be kissed by you.”

“God you're such a sap.” Keith groans.

“You love it.” James accuses. Keith doesn't respond with words but with an admitting roll of his eyes. “See.”

“Only because it's _you_.” Keith says with exception.

James has his sights locked on Keith, “ _Only for_ me?” He asks for clarification. Under that heavy stare from James, Keith feels that familiar feeling of his heart beginning to beat hard in his chest, face heating up, and throat closing up. Only James gave him this sort of affect.

But he wasn't ashamed to admit with him.

“Y-yeah…” he says. James is moving in closer, eyes focusing on his lips now. Keith licks them on purpose and on cue, James lets out that slightly heavy breath he unconsciously holds in when he's approached the gates of his arousal. All it takes is for Keith to tilt his head up just a bit for James to close his eyes and lean in to slot their lips together. When Keith returns the kiss, James takes that as their 'signal’ for the okay to climb over him.

It was funny really. It took so little for James to get worked up over Keith. Something as innocent as a ‘feel better’ kiss got James wanting more. He felt like he could love on Keith forever if he was allowed to. He loved tangling his fingers in Keith's thick black hair as he kissed him. He liked how they would inhale sharply through their nose to avoid parting from each other. He would these warm flutter like tingles down his chest when he would feel the gentle touches of Keith's fingertips tracing the underside of his jaw. And sometimes, he would crack his eyes open just enough to see through his lashes, to see how cute Keith looked kissing him, like now; he looked so angelic. Before, James never cared about any of those things before because it never mattered. It was all a temporary fix.

Keith was everything James could ever want and need.

James is caught off guard when he's suddenly tossed onto his back. His eyes fly open in surprise and see Keith sitting on his hips, hands on his chest to hold him down. James keeps his hands up next to both sides of his head, “Keith? W-what’re you doing?” He asks. He's terrified to know but the growing excitement down south says otherwise.

“Trying something different,” Keith answers with a coy smile and slight shrug. “Don't like it?”

“Nononono. No. Heh, I--- I mean I-” Oh God he was stammering. _Relax Griffin,_ he told himself. “What I mean to say is,” he clears his throat, “it's quite the opposite.”

“Yeah I can tell.” Keith says, rolling his hips to point out the obvious half chub his boyfriend was sporting. The call out makes James blush just a bit. The way Keith looks down at his lap, James swallows thickly. It's that look-- the innocent glimmer in Keith's eyes which are anything but, and the hungry bite of his bottom lip. Sliding his hands down James’ chest, Keith's fingers rest on the elastic waistband. James feels those fingers twitch. _What's he thinking?,_ James wondered. He could tell Keith was hesitating. Hesitating what, James wasn't sure. What he did know was that this entire situation was like what Keith said, different.

After some internal debate, Keith hooks his fingers into the waistbands of the shorts...and boxers.

“Can I?” He asks very softly with a worried pleading expression. With an affirming nod from James, Keith slowly pulls down the front down, revealing the hard length he had been grinding against for weeks behind the safety net of fabric between them. Seeing it unclothed brought a new flash of heat to Keith's face. The kind that made his palms sweaty and throat tight. He couldn't help but stare at it. It was long, resting against James’ stomach just left of his navel. Unlike Keith's own member, James was cut and the color of his veins were hidden away from the darkness of the skin. Those dark curls were sparse-- neatly trimmed from what it looked like. He knows he's stared for a while now. Looking up at James to gauge what he may be thinking, it seemed that he was eager for what may happen next.

Pulling the fabric down more, James lifts his hips enough to help Keith slide them down to the middle of his thighs. With a tentative hand, Keith touches James’ member, wrapping his fingers around it loosely in his palm. _Holy shit, I'm actually touching him_ , Keith thought to himself. Swallowing hard, Keith looks back at James just as he starts to tighten his grip and move.

James' lips part and his eyes flutter, “Keith.” he gasps. He puts his hands on Keith's thighs, scraping his nails against his sweatpants.

Being the cause of James’ reaction brought a sense of pride and accomplishment to Keith. James was doing his best to contain himself with Keith's experimental twists. It felt like torture with how slow he he was going, as if he were enjoying this. But at the same time too, it felt so incredibly good with how he was being touched. Keith's calloused hand was warm and wrapped around him perfectly. But when he felt that heat leave him to see Keith licking his hand, James twitched, precome pushing through his slit.

With one thick coating of spit, Keith reached back down with confidence. He enjoys watching James throw his head back with a low groan. James grab his thighs so hard, the pressure makes the deep muscles in his thighs twitch in reflex. Lifting off James’ lap, Keith looms over James to kiss him, his free arm keeping him steady. Working his hand, he's not sure if this is all the spit, or if James is leaking into his hand similarly when leaving their boxer briefs soaked. He runs his palm over the spongy head and James let's out a different moan than Keith's ever heard.

James feels Keith’s own excitement grazing his hip, trapped behind the sweatpants. James wonders if he too could touch him in return. He slides one hand up Keith thigh and over the tent between his legs. James grabs it, squeezing it lightly to test whether or not Keith was okay with the touch. So when he hears that pleasant sigh, James palms and rubs him some more before walking his fingers to the edge of the thick band and slipping his hand under. His other hand moves up to Keith's hip to reach back and grab his firm cheek. He hooks his thumb on the waist band and pulls them down over Keith's ass, shimming them down from all sides.

Having Keith in his hand, James suspected what his equipment looked like. When they finally parted from their hot and heavy kissing, James looks down between them. He was tugging up the folds of foreskin over the red weeping head. “You're so thick,” James whispered.

“But you're longer.” Keith said in a gravelly voice, nearly gone with arousal. He shudders some as James gives short little jerks over his tip.

“Not by much, kitten.” James croons, kissing his cheek. “You're perfect.” The compliment makes Keith blush and shy his face away, hiding behind his hair that frames his face. “So cute.” Looking up again, Keith has a small smile of appreciation and tucks his hair behind his ear. James repeats his last comment, bringing up his hand to cup Keith's face to kiss him, tucking the strands of hair behind his ear on the other side of his face.

Their hands knock into each other as they continue to stroke their members and pick up the pace. The air between them grows thick and humid like from panting, biting back their moans. Keith grows impatient, desire for more itching at him. He rocks his hips into James’ hand in time with his stroke, curling his lips in to quiet his mewling. James doesn't need to ask if it feels good, his ears are working fine and well. He wonders if he can take it a step further in their pleasure similar to what they were doing before.

James stretches his hand to grab his member from Keith's grasp, pressing them together. That heat between them. The barrierless contact. It's this that intensifies their intimacy. It's this that makes them feel at their most vulnerable, keeping their trust in mind.

The contact is overwhelming to Keith. _How the hell was James so composed this?,_ he wondered. His face burned from the way he saw James watching him. Keith felt exposed, maybe a little shameless in his reactions. But maybe that was what was exciting-- being watched by the person responsible for your pleasure. But wait, damn it, this was his idea to begin with; making this sort of move on James. It was Keith's way of letting James know he was ready to become that much more physical at their slow and steady pace.

James recognizes Keith's 'tell’ when he's about to come. James began to move his hand over Keith flesh in a familiar way. Actually, the same way he moved his hand over his cock when he was alone masturbating to thoughts of Keith in positions just like this. That high pitched sigh Keith let's out when James digs the pad of his thumb into Keith's slit, Jesus what a heavenly sound. He feels Keith tense up, knees pressing hard against his sides, and nearly claws his nails into his skin through the thin shirt. “ _Fuck!_ ” Keith cries out. He shoves James’ shirt up his torso, chanting the curse word repeatedly. “ _Jamie!_ Ngh-- there there there! Hard-- _ah!_ ” James presses deeper, harder, and grips tighter, jerking as fast as he can. He pushes through the cramp forming in his palm and stiffness in his knuckles. Keith tosses his head back, his throat bobbing from crying out James’ name as he comes violently. James flinches when he feels his stomach being poked sharply from Keith's nails, and climaxes at the surprise pang of pain.

James groans at the sight and feeling of hot white streaks coat his chest, some of that same hot stickiness lubricating their cocks. “Oh my God look at that,” James says quietly, looking down at the mess. His eyes drift to where Keith placed his hands and sees small claw like lines of bright red blood. What the hell? He looks up to Keith and sees his flushed face, panting with and open mouth. Were those...fangs? The moment James does recognize it, they slowly retract back to normal as Keith calms down. “Holy shit.” James had never seen that before. _Was that his Galra half? Probably-- only makes sense. Why was that hot?_ “Hey...you okay?”

Keith lazily looks down at him, “I bit my lip.” He brings up his fingers to pull down his lip to show the cut inside.

“From your kitty fangs?”

“I hate you.” They giggle uncontrollably, kissing to move forward from their ridiculousness.

Keith, although exhausted, suggests they clean up and hit up late night chow at the commissary.

Returning back to the room with their bellies full, they restart the episode of the drama they were watching before getting distracted. A few episodes later, James hears a quiet unfamiliar alarm sounding off in his room. “What the hell is that?” He says aloud looking around to see where it may be coming from.

“That's the sound of your new watch letting you know it's midnight.” Keith says. James looks to him in confusion, new watch? For what? Keith sits up from the bed and looks at James with a smile.

“Do you know what day it is?”

James holds the same confused look on his face and shakes his head. Keith snorts and gets off the bed and goes to his overnight bag, squatting down to unzip it and pull something out. It's a small cardboard box. Like the one you see at bakeries. Keith opens it, pulls out whatever is in it and keep rummaging in the bag before he turns around to James. It's a cupcake. With a single candle in the middle. Keith digs into his pocket and pulls out a mini lighter to light the wick and walks to James to hand it over. The messy orange frosting had chocolate drizzles that made it look like a basketball. “Happy Birthday babe.”

He forgot his own birthday. But this small gesture was-- God how could he explain it? Incredibly sweet and meaningful?

“I made it just for you. Chocolate cake with peanut butter filling. Took me like fifty tries to get it right.” James would have to go to the dentist in the morning. He just got 50 cavities from this tooth rotting sweetness from his thoughtful boyfriend.

God he could cry right now. “Go on,” he holds the cupcake closer to James’ face, “make a wish.”

The birthday boy's mind was blank at first. But there was only one thing he could really think of that he really, _really_ wanted. James takes a small shakey inhale and blows the candle out. He shares the small treat with Keith, listening to how Keith had been sneaking around to make all of this happen. Baking lessons from Hunk, giving Shiro money to get the watch, Pidge tweaking it's settings to allow a wide variety of preferences, Ryan getting ahold of James’ mom to see what she would make him for his birthday-- it was very elaborate. And heartwarming.

James felt incredibly lucky to have someone like Keith do all of this for him. And Keith felt incredibly lucky to have someone worth doing these things for.

 

* * *

 

Keith had gotten word that his mom would be returning back to Earth after her successful mission with Kolivan. There would be a lot to fill her in on, seeing as she had been gone during the months he and James had begun dating. Which meant that he would have to introduce James to her. A boy who he was dating was the same boy he was sure Krolia saw in his memories during the abyss of giving him a hard time in school, which made him nervous. Although she didn't say anything about it directly, Keith knew she felt some type of way about it.

During lunch, Keith decided he would bring the idea up. “Hey so uh, you know my mom right?” he asked.

“Yeah. What about her?”

“Well, she's coming back in a few days and uh...I was thinking that maybe we could all have dinner together or something.”

James pauses midway of eating his salad, “In other words you…want to meet your mom?”

“W-well-- yeah.” Keith confirmed. “I mean-- unless you think that's too earl--”

“No no no, I think it's great,” James interjects. “I just wanted to make sure. It's like, an important uh… What's the word? Milestone? In a serious relationship.”

“A serious relationship?” Keith asked. “So if we weren't serious you wouldn't want to meet her?”

“What? No I'm saying-- like yeah it's important to meet parents but for some people it's significant to bring someone home. Like if I brought you to my mom's house and spent time together. That says something about us and isn't taken lightly in my family.”

“Oh.” Keith didn't know that. “Well, _I'm_ just making sure that's what you meant.”

“Uh-huh.” James hums, taking a bite of his salad and smiling at him. “I'd love to meet her though.” He emphasizes.

“Good. Cool.” Keith watches James return to his attention to his plate, taking bigger bites. “Um, th-there's one more thing I think I should warn you about.” without looking up, James raises his brows, ‘what's that?’ “so, you see, during our time in space, we traveled on his creature to the quantum abyss. And it would project this bright beam like thing that would take our memories and share them with the people around you. So… My mom maaaay have seen my memories of our… Well, dislike for each other.” This is when James pauses again, digesting this information. He straighten up in his seat with his fist to his mouth to hide the food he was chewing.

“So… what you're saying is, is that your mom may have seen me bullying you when we were younger.” Keith nods. “You didn't tell her anything about that?” Head shake. James nods slowly, “Well, if your mom kills me, I'll have you know that these have been the best months of my 19 years.” He jokes.

But all of that aside, he would have some explaining to do and prove to Krolia how he felt about her son, should it ever be brought up.

In those days of Krolia’s return, James was a nervous wreck. He knew he was annoying Keith with the constant questions of what they should do for dinner, where they should go, how he should dress, what to say, when exactly she would be coming back. James really didn't want to fuck this up, seeing as he was probably already on her shit list. James hated being imperfect in any way. Especially when it came to first impressions. He hadn't even met the woman yet and-- ugh his anxiety was at an all time high for the first time in a while.

But the day of Krolia's return finally came. And as if James’ worries weren't nagging at him badly enough, it felt like his brain was in a frenzy. James had his own responsibilities to attend to during her arrival. Which of course he couldn't, for the life of him, focus on any of them. Kinkade was snapping his fingers by his face to regain his attention when he would space out. He felt like his day couldn't end fast enough, seeing as Keith was granted the rest of the day off to spend time with family.

The day eventually came to an end, and James was finding himself suddenly hesitating to go straight to Keith, stalling to buy himself more time to get his shit together. Kinkade and Griffin were logging their tasks before calling it quits.

“This your first time meeting someone's parents man?” Ryan asked. “That why you're acting like a damn mess?”

“I am _not_ a mess.” James said defensively.

“Mmmhm.” Ryan hums. “Then why’re you so hung up on this?”

“Because!” James exasperates, throwing his hands in the air. “This is Keith's mom. The only person of his family alive. A-and I fucking bullied her son and she may or may not know about that and might have me because of it. Plus, I've never met anyone parents before who weren't my friends. Hell I-- I've never been in serious relationship.” This Kinkade knew. With Griffin's not so secret infatuation with Kogane, he's seen his lead pilot go out on the town meeting and hooking up with men and women baring similar resemblances to the expelled troublemaking cadet. Quick fixes.

Ryan takes a deep breath, “Look man, you'll do fine. That shit’s in the past. Not like you're gonna mistreat him, right? You do and Shiro will have your arm before snapping your fuckin’ neck around like the exorcist.”

The memory of Shiro talking to him in private wasn't too far fetched from what Ryan just described. Not that he needed to be threatened to do right by Keith, but of course he wouldn't with that promise from the senior officer.

“I'm sure she'll see how you two have reconciled. As long as her baby boy is happy, you're safe. But like I said, you fuck up, you'll have a damn squadron after your ass.” With that Kinkade claps Griffin on the back and walks off in a different direction, leaving the leader to his thoughts.

  
James cuts through different sectors to get to where Keith said he was in his messages from earlier. He had thought about washing up first before meeting up with them but had decided against it. He'd waited long enough and this who he was. He reaches the lounge and sees the familiar tall woman sitting at the bar with Keith. Kosmo was there too, sitting at their feet. The cosmic canine perks up and stands before poofing from thin air and reappearing to tackle James down. Kosmo is sniffing James frantically, giving small kisses on his face, bushy tailed swaying back and forth in excitement. He barks happily and lays on James, rubbing the side of his head on the pilot's chest.

“Hi buddy.” James wheezes, petting the heavy mutt.

“Kosmo, come.” Krolia says casually, patting her own thighs to coax him towards her. Which he does with a powerful push off James. He gets up off the floor and dusts himself off of cosmic dog fur and floor dirt. “So,” Krolia says, spinning her bar stool to face the boy, “you're James Griffin, huh?”

James straightens up, “Ah, y-yes ma'am.” He stammers. He offers his hand to her, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” Krolia looks at his hand, the one he just brushed himself off with, and grabs for his forearm instead.

“Likewise.” She says. But it's-- it's in that tone James recognizes when someone is either unsure or unimpressed. Shit. And maybe it was his imagination but he could've sworn he felt her nails dig into his sleeve. Krolia releases him and turns to Keith, “You said something about dinner? Will Takashi be joining us?”

“If you want. I'm sure he won't mind.” Keith says pulling out his phone to message the man.

“Let's make it a family affair.” Krolia suggests. “Is that okay, Griffin?” she asks looking to him.

“Yeah! Yeah of course. Whatever you two want. The more the merrier.” Seeing as he's the only one still in uniform, he excuses himself so he can go ready for their outing. When he gets to his room, he's tempted to text Keith that he thinks his mom hates him but refrains. The night was still young.

He rushes through four different outfit combinations, styles his hair, and sprints back to the lounge before he becomes the one everyone is waiting on. He runs into Shiro as he does, “Hey Griff.” He greets him with that famous smile of his.

With the whole gang rounded up, Keith scratches behind Kosmo’s ear and tells him to be a good boy and he'll be back soon. The furry companion leans into the scratch until satisfied and presumably disappears to Keith's room.

“Krolia, nice to see you again.” He offers a hug to her, which she accepts. “You wanna ride with Keith?”

“Actually I thought you and I could take rover together. Talk, catch up, and uh _discuss_ some things.” She says, side eying to James at the last part.

“Oh. Okay. Sounds like a plan. Boys? Ready?”

In the compact rover, James buckles himself in the passenger's seat. “Your mom hates me.” He blurts out.

“What?” Keith asks incredulously with a face to match. “What makes you say that?”

“Didn't you hear the tone she used?”

“What tone?”

“When she said 'likewise’ when I said it was a pleasure meeting her. Or when she needed to 'discuss’ something with Shiro, as she looked in my direction.”

“You're being dumb.”

“Wh-how am I being dumb?!”

“You just are. That's just how she is when she's...ya know...meets someone new.” Keith explains.

“What, is that how she gets when she's nervous or something?”

Keith shrugs, “I dunno, maybe?”

“Whaddyou mean you don't know?”

“Well I'm sorry but I didn't grow up with my mom like you did, James. I don't know what she looks, acts, or sounds like when she's anything but serious and collected. Not to mention, my mom is a blade. She can't risk feeling emotion or hesitate or freaking out.” Keith says. “Look, just-- give her a chance. Alright? I'm sure she's just talking to Shiro to see how he handled it first or asking about you.”

James sighs and props his elbow against the window to hold his head, “I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous.”

“Why?” Keith chuckled lightly.

“Because I want her to like me.” He said in a miserable tone.

“You mean you want her to approve of you therefore approve our relationship.” Keith was astute of nothing else.

“Obviously.” James mumbles, a little annoyed the intention wasn't as apparent as he thought.

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Keith asks skeptically.

“That depends, is it working?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes. Yes it is.” James confirms. Keith laughs and reaches for James’ hand.

“It's gonna be fiiiine Jamie. Okay? Even if it goes to hell, it won't be enough to just end things where they are.” Keith's words comfort James. He wasn't sure what exactly would terminate their coupling but, he assumed it would have to be something along the lines of betrayal.

Holding Keith's hand and worrying about Krolia's approval ultimately leading to the outcome of their relationship made James think of his own family. He wasn't too worried about his mom since she damn well beat got along with everyone. His dad however… He was the epitome of asshole. James didn't care for their blessings, although it would be nice to have support. What he wanted was his relationship to be respected. For Keith to be respected. Maybe that's what James wanted in this situation too.

Dinner went about well as anyone could have hoped for. Shiro saw how nervous James was. The kid was anything but nervous when interviewing for his application with the Garrison. He would ask Krolia a question and she would give a short single worded answer. If he were old enough, the kid could use a drink to help him get through the night.

This interaction was different than what Shiro anticipated since Krolia had asked him on the way over about the kid. She seemed interested in getting to know him since he was dating her son. But this exchange was...odd, to say the least. Definitely not what he was expecting.

Krolia could sense Keith's displeasure as they sat around the table. His expression annoyed and eyes low. She didn't know that it had taken him an incredible effort make James calm down and relax for this whole occasion, and it was backfiring on him so far. She looks to Shiro, who tilts his head toward James’ direction a few times. She had spent enough time on Earth before and after Keith's birth to know the unease around the table was in part her doing.

“Griffin.” She spoke up. “Perhaps we will let Keith and Shiro catch up and we get to know each other.”

She rose and with a small wave of her hand Keith halted his words. The attempt using human custom had failed so she would use the Galra way, which she always found far more direct and true. As she walked with her head high despite the number of onlookers, she senses Griffin's presence close to her shoulder. If his intentions were to shield her from any attacks from the plebs of this establishment, well it was unneeded, but she would let him play the part. She could not shake the confusion. The future visions she saw of her son his mate differed from the current state of her son and Griffin. She needed to know this man would truly become the one to stand by Keith through a lifetime of war.

Outside, there are a few men smoking off to the side. The night air is cool and Krolia takes a deep breath of it, filling her lungs with it. Letting out her breath in a sigh, she looks to the boy, “James,” she says, “I need to know something, and don't give me any half assed answers.”

James turns to face her properly, “Um, okay.”

“You and my son...how seriously are taking your relationship with him?” She asks.

The question throws James off for a second for how unexpected and blunt it was. Then James feels unsure how to answer. It's obvious for him however, putting it into words is something he hasn't even expressed to Keith yet. “I um,” he clears his throat, “as of right now, it would be safe to say that we're pretty serious. Like, he and I just have this connection. It sounds cheesy but I feel like it's getting stronger everyday.”

“So let me ask you this, are you prepared for what's to come with this intergalactic war? Will you support him and stand by him? Protect him and fight alongside him?”

James face softens, “Of course...of-of course I will.” He says. “I-- I'll do everything to make sure he's okay. When he wants to run off on missions, when there's a plan-- whenever, wherever.” People would say it may be dramatic or an over exaggeration but, James would put his life before Keith's if it meant saving him.

Krolia steps to turn to him, “I don't expect your relationship to be perfect. Keith is stubborn, short tempered, smart mouthed, and competitive. You two will have your fair share of arguments and laughs, similarities and differences, and all that. But...he's also passionate, observant, and very loving.” The corner of her mouth turn up and he eyes soften, “He's like his father in many ways.” She says. She looks back to James, “But he's my son. The only person I have left in this world. I understand you two are warriors and what price it comes with being so. You're the only person who can give him the things no one else can. I just ask that you give your best, and nothing less.”

James nods, “Yes ma'am.” He says softly. “Understood.”

  
They walk back in and to their table, “There you guys are.” Keith says in relief, “For a second there I thought I would have to go outside and make sure you weren't scaring him off.”

“Of course not.” Krolia says. “Are we ready to leave?” She asks.

“Yeah we already paid and I had your food boxed up.” Keith replies with a paper bag with a plastic container in hand.

Walking back to the rovers, Krolia asks Keith to ride back with her.

“Keith, I think now is the time for a mature discussion.” Krolia says in the passenger seat.

“Why do I already hate where this is going?” Keith groans, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“It's important to know that I fully support your relationship with James,”

“Okay?”

“With that being said, I've accepted my cute little boy has grown up into a fine young adult with raging hormones.”

“Wait--”

“And I couldn't help but notice how strong James’ scent is all over you--”

“-- oh my G- pl-please stop.” Keith begged. He could feel his face turning red.

“-- _soooo_ , since you two are becoming physical--”

“Mom, Jesus-- please stop--”

“I encourage you to simply enjoy your sex life. It's a two way street as far as pleasure is concerned.” Keith groans and lays back into his seat as he listens to his mom continue with her mini lecture. She wanted to make sure he understood that communication, consent, and condoms we're key things being used when they got physical.

James and Shiro hop out of the rover and see a miserable frown on Keith's face as he walks next to his mom, who seems rather happy and proud.

“Uhh...you okay, Keith?” James asks.

“Let's. Go.” Keith says as he walks past James, grabbing his jacket to pull him along. Shiro watches them leave and looks to Krolia for explanation.

“We had a mopels and snorfells talk.” She says. It doesn't register to Shiro until it clicks out of nowhere, 'oohing’ from the space edition of the reference. He smiles and chuckles to himself; he could only imagine the embarrassment Keith must've felt during that entire drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have Ch.2 up in about a week or so? So hit that subscribe button for this part of the series!
> 
> And yes, there will be more even after the 2nd chapter.


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between James and Keith are getting more and more serious as time goes on whether they realize it or not. And it's the things that James gets to learn along the way that makes him fall harder for the Voltron leader. But for Keith, it'd easy for him to let James into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry to have kept you all waiting but, here's the second chapter! I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> And yes, I edited this to expand to a third additional chapter. So stay tuned for that! Until then, Enjoy!
> 
> **Extra fluff & smut ahead**

The sun was setting and the sky was stretched with red clouds. Keith tried not to allow the warm air hitting his skin and the color remind him of the worst day of his life. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” he hears James ask him.

They’re in front of Keith’s old house where he grew up for the few short years he lived with his dad. Krolia had already made her peace with not only her late husband’s death, but with also going back into a home where her life changed forever. She had encouraged him to try to go back again. The last time he had step foot in the home was when he had gotten kicked out of the Garrison and went there to grab a few supplies he knew was there. And he hadn’t been back since. It was still too painful.

Taking a deep breath, Keith nods. “Yeah. Yeah I’m sure.” he says. He looks over to James who’s already giving an encouraging smile. Keith looks down at where their hands are and laces his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “Come on.” 

They walk towards the quiet home together. The wood creaks under their weight as they take one step at a time up the dusty porch. Keith reaches for the handle of the screen door and pulls, expecting the familiar stretch and creak sound of the spring like he had heard growing up. And it's sounds the same as he remembered it. Nostalgic feelings flood him from memories of running up those steps and ripping the door open to find his dad sitting at the table in the kitchen. Oh how things were so different now from then.

He presses his thumb down on the latch of the door handle and pushes in. Krolia had left it unlocked, seeing as the area was mostly abandoned since the invasion. The heavy door swings open, sunlight hitting the floor and filtering inside. It looked the same as before, with the exception of gathered dust. Keith let's go off James’ hand as they step deeper into the home. James stands by the entrance, looking to the right where the stairs lead up to the second floor, then to the left where the living room was. But straight ahead was the kitchen, where Keith was walking towards. 

Keith stands by the entryway of the kitchen, staring at the table chair where his Pop usually sat. He would sit there to eat his meals, drink his coffee, clean his guns, wrap Christmas presents, help him with homework…

“Keith?” James calls for him. He turns around, “You okay?” He's asked. 

“Yeah.” Keith answers with a forced reassuring smile. Walking back, he heads for the stairs, jogging up them.

James decides to not follow and take a look around for himself. He heads for the living room and is immediately drawn to a bookshelf. From where he is, there's pictures and mementos amongst the books tucked neatly in it. Hands in his pockets, James walks toward it and leans in to get a closer look. He smiles and laughs seeing some pictures of Keith in little league. The helmet was far too big for his head, his famous hair sticking out from underneath it, a surprised look on his face and holding the bat with his arms straight out. And behind him in the photo was a man who looked similar to him, smiling so big his eyes squinted shut into crescents-- just like Keith when he laughed hard. Pop. 

He doesn't touch the dusty trinkets out of respect but continues to nose around. There's photos of Keith with his dad at the old fire station with him on his shoulders, wearing a Fireman's hat. Placement ribbons awarded to Keith for field day, trophies from martial arts, certificates of achievement-- all pieces of Keith James had yet to learn about. He's about to turn and find Keith before he sees volumes of photo albums. Curious...James reaches for them all, cracking them open to see what other memories Papa Kogane captured.

Keith was going through his Dad's room. The closet, to be more specific. A sigh of relief left him when he found his Pop's dress uniform still in tact. Looking up at the shelf above, he sees boxes that were once there, gone. _Mom must've taken them,_ he thinks. 

In his room, he finds an empty box and goes around to look for things he wants to take back. There's not much, seeing how everything else he had outgrown in interest or too big to take back. He makes a mental note to properly go through everything to make a generous donation.

James hears heavyfoot falls come down the stairs that could only belong to Keith. He looks to see that he's been spotted in the living room, sitting on the couch with photo albums spread out and open. “Hey. What you got there?” 

Keith walks in and sets the box on the recliner, “Just some stuff...see you found the baby pictures.”

“Yeah,” James laughs, “it's infuriating to know that you've been cute all your life.” He admits. Looking back down, he flips to the next page. 

“Your Dad must've been a hell of a guy. Fireman who spent every minute he could with his son.” James looks up with a smile, “Really wish I could've met him.”

Keith joins him and looks through them. He had forgotten about many of the photos in them. James tries to apologize for snooping around but Keith brushes it off. Seeing as the sun is about to set, Keith suggests they leave. They put back the albums for now and head outside to return to base. 

 

With the hover bike parked and signed back in, James volunteers to carry the box. “Y-you know,” he starts, “maybe when they finish expanding the base, for housing and stuff, maybe you could bring some stuff from home.”

Keith smiles and laughs lightly, “You know the housing is meant for married members, right?” 

“R-right. But I mean-- when the time comes, ya know?” James explains.

With a curious quirk of his eyebrow, Keith looks at James, “What're you saying?” 

“Nothing! Just saying that you should you know...move your stuff over here little by little.” James says. Keith doesn't miss the way James is a little pink in the cheeks.

“Right...yeah, maybe.” Keith entertains the idea.

 _Shiro and Adam were able to work something out somehow...being instructors and all,_ Keith thinks to himself. They're relatively quiet during their walk back to the paladin's room. Once inside, James sits the box down on the desk on the far side of the wall.

“I never asked but, what all did you bring back?” James asked and he opens the flaps up to take a look inside. 

“Boy you're nosey today huh?” Keith teases, joining his side. He reaches in and pull out one item in particular. “I found this,” he says, holding an older music player. “Figured Hunk might be able to fix it up and bit, and Pidge work her magic to make sure it's fully functioning.”

He pulls out some childhood figurines, a model rocket, miniature jets, and-- “Is that a purple hippo?” 

Keith grabs the plush toy, “Yeah. Had him for as long as I could remember.” He says. “Why? Too childish _?_ ”

“No just-- unexpected?” James offers. Seeing how Keith holds it closely to his chest he scoffs, “You better not choose that over me.” 

“Jealous?”

“Of _that?_ Uh, no.” James adamantly states. “I'm cuter anyway.” 

“Eeeehh.” Keith says with mock uncertainty, earning a playful slap to his arm by James. “I'm kidding! ...Although, it's nearly tied.”

“Am I winning?” 

“No.”

“You little--!” James chases Keith around the room, trying to take the hippo away, laughing and yelling as they run into objects and slip under their own feet, eventually crashing into each other and wrestling on the bed. Having gained the upper hand, James tries to cheat and attack Keith's vulnerable sides to tickle him in releasing the childhood animal. To no avail and lots of dangerous jerk reactions, they settle, heaving for air, giggling and spent limbs. Looking down at Keith, James feels the urge to tell him he loves him. But he doesn't. The timing was close to what he wanted it to be, but not quite. Not quite perfect.

 

* * *

  
 

“Are you _sure_ you want me to come?” Keith asks for the millionth time. He hopes James would give him a way out, seeing now the tables have turned.

James sighs, annoyed that this is his fourth time pausing his reading. “Keith Yorak Kogane--” James indignantly says.

“That's not my actual name.” Keith corrects.

“-I _want_ you to come with me.” James says over Keith. He looks at him in all seriousness, “It's important to me and you're just gonna have to Soldier on and deal with it.”

“...is this your way of getting back at me for meeting my Mom?” Keith asks accusingly, eyes squinting and all.

“Yes.” James deadpans.

“I knew it.”

“OhmyGod,” he mumbles, “She really wants to meet you and what better time than now to do that?”

They were on holiday leave for three short days. They had decided to take the bus into the restored city, where James’ mother returned to. And as if being on the bus would grant Keith the permission to turn around and head back to the Garrison. James goes back to reading a book he had borrowed from Leifsdottir, “It'll be good.”

 

“¡Ay Mijo!” James’ mother exclaims, flagging him down. She waited for them at the station, anxiously looking for her son with the other receiving bystanders. As soon as she saw him, she shouted with her arms in the air, wanting a big hug from her one and only baby. “Ay dios mio, look at you!” She says looking at James, petting back his hair, “You're just as handsome as I remember.” She steps back looking at him up and down, fixing him up. “¡Estas flaco! Don't worry though, I made enough tamales to fix that.” She smiles. “So? Where is he?” She asks eagerly, referring to Keith.

She leans to the side and sees the Asian boy a few feet away. “Well come’re!” She encourages with her arms open. She hugs him tightly, swaying side to side. “It's so good to meet you finally,” she says. Keith doesn't even get a word in before she pulls away, holding the sides of his arms, “I'm Blanca. You can call me Blanca, Betty, or Máma. I don't mind which.” Blanca says. “Just don't you dare call me Mrs. Griffin.” She adds sharply.

Keith can't help but look at James and see so much resemblance from his mom, Blanca. He could tell from the pictures he'd seen before. But up close? The photos didn't do it justice.

Blanca had managed to move back into her old home, despite the serious damages it took along with the rest of downtown. They walked from the station to the residential blocks. Not paying much mind to their conversation, Keith looks around and feels the area is... familiar.

“Excuse me? Blanca?” Keith interrupts. “Sorry I just-- is there an orphanage around here?” It had been so long and at the time he wasn't allowed to venture out.

“Ah, yes. It's down over by the courthouse on Riddell.” she points in the general direction. “It's better than what it used to be.” She adds. “Those poor kids though,” she says sadly, shaking her head. “A lot of them didn't make it. You know, when they came.” The Galra, she meant. “And now? So many lost their parents during the occupation. Pobrecitos…” Keith felt inclined to go visit. They continued walking until the street leading to the group home great out of sight.

 

“Okay! Here we are.” Blanca says opening the door. “Now Jaime I know it's not the same as before pero, it's better than nothing.”

“I know Mom. I know.” James kisses her head. “It's great.”

“I grabbed what mattered before leaving,” she explains. “Even in the rubble, I recovered a lot before those droids… well, none of that matters now.” Blanca looks to Keith, “We have hope on our side, no?”

Shyness casts over Keith for a moment. “Um, where should we…?” He asks, hinting at the luggage.

“Oh! Lo siento, Jaime, go take his things to your room, ándale.” She points to the back room down the hall. “Keith, are you hungry? Thirsty?” She guides him to the small kitchen table.

“O-oh, n-no thank you. I'm fine.” Keith says, taking a seat anyway.

“No need to be nervous mijo.” Blanca says with a smile. She sensed that Keith was and already tip toeing around. She pulls out her own seat to join him. “When I was about your age, I remember meeting my suérga-- er, future mother in law, and I was _soooo_ nervous. I thought, 'what if she doesn't like me?’ 'what will happen?’ Oh my God,” she smacks her hand on the table with an eye roll, “I cared a lot of what other thought of me. Growing up, my parents were super traditional, and impressions were that sort of thing I stressed about.” She sighs with a smile and runs her hand through her hair, “But she was the sweetest, _nicest_ woman I ever met… que Dios la tenga. She was supportive when Steven and I divorced. Helped me a lot with James; babysitting, picking him up from daycare, doctor's appointments. Made sure I was okay.” She took a moment to remember the kind woman.

 

“Anyway...just be yourself. I know you haven't had it easy, Keith. And here, in this house,” she points to the table top, “you will not be judged. ¿Entendes?” Keith nods, giving a genuine smile. “Good. Now. Drink? Food? You're bigger than my flaquito, you have to be hungry or _something._ ” She says getting up and fixing a plate Keith didn't ask for.

James emerges from the back and joins Keith, “Hey babe,” he says, kissing the top of his head. “You eat yet?”

“Ah your mom is making me a plate.” Keith says.

“Mooom? Can I have a plate too?” He yells out for her.

“You act as if I wouldn't make you one.” Blanca says from the kitchen. “Siéntate.”

 

The rest of the day included Keith being shown all the prized photos of James growing up, old school thumb drives of saved videos of his basketball games, stories of his childhood-- yes, even the embarrassing ones. As much as James wanted to protest, he enjoyed the way his mom wanted to spend time with Keith and talking about their family, and sharing her own history.

James was doing the dishes while Keith had been ordered to go wash up. “He's such a nice boy.” Blanca said, putting the leftover food away. “Quiet, but very polite. Much different from what you described a long time ago.”

“Ugh please don't remind me.” James groans.

“Well, either way, you both turned out fine.” She says sweetly, patting his shoulder. “Oh, and while you're here,” she looks over her shoulder, making sure they're alone, “make sure you two are quiet if you, you know.” She whistles and clicks her tongue as she makes a sexual gesture.

James’ face pinches tightly, “Ugh! _Mom!_ ” he yells in disgust. Not disgust of he and Keith, but that his mom would talk like that. To which she cackles and goes back to cleaning the counter tops. James can't finish the dishes fast enough to get away from her after that.

 

“What're you so worked up about?” Keith asks in amusement. James is visibly flustered, slamming his drawers and growling in annoyance.

“ _Nothing,_ babe just-- ugh.” James is trying to put a clean shirt on but pauses and shakes his head. “My Mom was just being her blunt self and-- i-it's nothing. Nothing bad, I promise.”

Keith laughs, “Okay?” He stands up and walks over to snake his arms around James’ naked waist, resting his pointy chin on his shoulder. “Never seen you this worked up,” he croons. He strokes his thumb over the soft tanned skin, “Look like you could use a little pick me up.” He hums in the teens ear, laying a gentle kiss on his neck. And for a moment, James rests his head back on Keith's shoulder, relaxing into his embrace eyes closed, offering more of his vulnerable neck, humming at how nice it feels.

James reaches up and gentle holds onto Keith by his hair, “Mn, baaabe,” he whines, laughing a bit, “I'm tryna get dressed.” At that, Keith knocks the shirt out of his hand. “Really?” James mumbles, not truly caring about it. James inhales deeply as Keith tightens his arms, hiking them up across his chest. Those lips drift from his neck out to his shoulders, peppering kisses on every inch of his skin. But then Keith was resting his hands on his chest, palms flat on his pecs at first, then fingers dragging down enough to meet his nipples. “Babe, n-no,” James tries to refuse, arching his back off and away from Keith. Turning around, his boyfriend almost looks offended. “Don't give me that look,” James pouts. He walks closer, lowering his voice, “if my Mom _hears_ anything, she'll never let it down.”

Keith blinks, “Really? _That's_ why you're all--” he waves his hand, struggling to find the right word. He doesn't find the right word and sighs instead. “Fine,” he says, “I'll-- back off. Keep you virginal for the sake of your mom.” He teases

“Well I'm not exactly virginal.” James says, picking up his shirt.

“You count jerking each other off as not virginal?” Keith asks quizzically.

“Um, no... I'm uh...not a virgin, Keith.” James says slowly. Keith looks at James like a deer frozen under bright lights.

“Oh. Well...that's not a bad thing. Or, I mean I didn't... know.” Keith says, a little embarrassed that he seemed ignorant. He thought James, like him, looked up ways or talked to someone about, well, _that._ James had been Keith's first everything. And learning that he wasn't James’ was… only a little hurtful, but silly to think he would have reserved himself. Keith clears his throat and turns away. “Let's get to bed, yeah?”

He didn't sound upset, but James felt that Keith was. “Babe? Is everything alright?” he asks, tugging on his shirt.

“Hm? Yeah.” Keith looks over his shoulder with a generic smile he'd greet strangers in the streets with. James watches Keith untuck the sheets, pulling them back so he could climb in. Sliding over to his side of the bed, he shimmies down, head hitting the pillow. Finally turning over to see James, he pats the empty side, “Come on.”

James turns off the lights and crawls into bed. The moonlight from outside filters through the window, allowing James to see Keith's face. It was soft, but clearly something was on his mind. He swipes Keith's bangs, tucking them behind his ear. “Can you tell me what you're thinking? Please?”

“Hm?” Keith raises his eyebrows, “Oh um...it's nothing.” He says.

“Remember what we talked about?” James hints at Keith. “Being honest with each other?”

“Right...well...it's nothing bad. I promise.”

“So something _is_ on your mind.” James guessed correctly.

“It's not a big deal. Just...I dunno. I guess I had this idea that you were experienced but didn't go all the way? I dunno. It's not a big deal.” He shakes his head, trying to brush it off.

James doesn't know what to say to that. He looks for Keith's hand, “Hey,” lacing their fingers together and kissing his knuckles. “It matters to you so it's not _not_ a big deal.” He says. Keith tears his eyes away from James, opting to look at their hands.

“I guess I'm nervous to ask about your past,” Keith says. “Because that's what it is. But…”he trails off.

“But?” James repeats. “You can say whatever you want.” He encourages him.

“Not that I think this would happen but an old part of me wonders if... I'm too inexperienced? Or if this ends once we…” Keith can't bring himself to say he would feel used if Griffin was strictly with him for sexual gratification and dump him whenever he so pleases.

Thankfully James knew where Keith was going with this worry of his. “Nooo,” James croons. He tightens his grip, bringing up his other hand to join. “Babe no. No, no. I would nev-- I could not bring myself to do that to anyone. Sure I've had my fair share of one night stands but, that's all they were. I never lead anyone on or trick them to thinking I wanted more.”

“I know. I didn't mean-- damn it,” Keith groans, laughing at himself. “Words and emotions are hard.” He sighs.

“It's okay,” James says forgivingly. “I know you didn't. I'm just, saying what should be said.”

Keith moves his legs, trying to get comfortable as questions begin to flood his head. But he only settles on asking one. “Can you tell me why?”

“Why what?”

“Why you slept around.” When James had confessed to Keith about his crush of several years, Keith now couldn't understand why James went out the way he did. Sure, it was human nature for some however, in a way, it didn't make sense.

“Oh. Um,” James lightly clears his throat. He hesitates a moment. “Okay you're gonna laugh and probably think I'm a creep but,” he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, bracing himself once again. Clear minded, he looks at Keith, “Um-- when you got kicked out, I guess I kinda got lonely? And crushing on you so hard I felt like I would never get the chance to-- ya know, _be_ with you.” Keith looks back up at James, having a feeling where this was already going. “So, someone suggested I go out one night and meet someone. And at first I didn't want to, 'cause it felt wrong in a way. But when picking my partners, they all…” _God I can't bring myself to say it,_ James thought, feeling embarrassed.

“They all…?” Keith repeats, attention captured with raised brows.

“...kinda looked...like...you.” James mumbles, not meeting Keith's eyes.

They could hear the crickets outside with how quiet it was.

“Wow.” Keith finally says smiling a little.

“Yeeeah…” James replies, frowning one side of his mouth. Keith snorts and buries his face into the pillow, trying his best to suppress his giggling. “Why're laughing!” James laughs.

“Man, you had it baaad.” Keith says between laughs. He props himself on his elbow and looks at James, “So!” Keith cradles his head in his palm, “who else knew of your Keith-look-alike sexapades?” He asked, tongue poking his cheek out.

James groans, “Ugh God…” He sighs dramatically, “ 'Kade.”

“ _He_ knew?!” Keith says, truly shocked. James nods. “And what did he say?”

“That same ol’ disgruntled sigh of annoyed disappointment of his.” James answers with an eye roll. “Can't exactly blame him though. I was...quite desperate.”

Keith hums, “Did you do it safely at least?”

“Of course I did.” James says. “That's like, the most important thing to do until...y’know, partners have been together for a while and choose to not use protection.”

“Well good thing I can't get pregnant.” Keith jokes.

James eyes flutter shut, “Jesus Christ, Kitty…” he mumbles. Sighing he opens his eyes and smiles, “That is a plus but that's not the point. I'm sure you took sex ed. There's diseases and--”

“Wouldn't have to worry about that if you kept your fantasies about me to yourself.” Keith jabs with a playful purse of his lips. To which which James is quiet.

“Right, um...are you mad?” James asks. He was beginning to worry that his experience was bothering Keith to the point where it may set them back, or end thing all together

“Me? No! Just busting your balls...mostly.”

“Mostly.”

“Eeeh I might be a little jealous, if anything.” Keith admits shying away some. He fixes his hand in James’, rubbing the smoothness of his nail.

“You don't need to be.” James says, “None of it was serious.”

“Well, I can't help it,” Keith flicks his bangs out of his eyes and looks at James properly. “People got the opportunity to be intimate with you.” _And here I am still too nervous to go all the way,_ he thought to himself.

“See, that's where you're wrong,” James says, scooting in closer. “Yeah, we would go to bed but, what's intimate is this.” He waves his hand between him and Keith. “No one's ever gotten to know me like you have. And when we _do_ get naughty in the sheets,” he smiles, making Keith groan with his word choice, “it’s... _so_ amazing it feels like we're-- connected.” _Making love,_ he wanted to say.

Keith looks at James, eyes locked on his. “Really?” He asks. “You mean that?”

“Every word.” James declares, laying a tender kiss on Keith's knuckles.

“Even if it's not... _actual_ , sex.”

“I happen to love what we do in bed,” James admits. “I also love how we're taking things slow. But... it's not only about sex, babe.” He insists.

“What else is it about then?” Keith tests him.

“How happy we can make each other.” James says right off the bat. “Building trust, provide support, and...I dunno, all that cliche stuff couples do.”

Keith smiles fondly, “You're cute you know that?” He says.

“It's why you like me, right?” James says in a sleazy tone.

“Ugh, ruined it.” Keith groans with a light chuckle. He meets James halfway, offering a kiss.

   


Before James and Keith left for the bus station, Keith requested that they go somewhere first. _“It'll be super quick I promise_.” Keith had told James. They had two hours before needing to get to the station, it wouldn't hurt if they did something right before then. James followed Keith as they walked in the city. It wasn't a far walk but Keith was really quick in his pace. “Babe slow down,” James complained. “We're not in that big of a rush.”

Keith slows his pace instantly, “Sorry. Just, eager I guess.” He offers his hand to James so they walk side by side.

“Where we going anyway?” James asked.

“To the orphanage.” Keith answered, looking to James. “I wanna show you my second home before the Garrison.” Keith was hoping the adults who helped and cared for Keith we're still there, that nothing bad had happened to them.

Walking inside, the chime sounds off. As they wait to be helped, they could hear the screams and laughter of kids chasing each other with stomping feet. “They sound rather rambunctious.” James comments.

“It can get crazy. This is nothing.” Keith says.

“May I help you?” A voice asks them from around the corner. An elderly black woman steps out of the nearest doorway and her eyes light right up. “Keith Kogane? Is that you?” She asks, taking a step closer.

Keith smiles, “Yes Mrs. Anderson, it is.” He was happy to see, so far, that she hadn't gotten any serious injuries from the attack.

“Boy! Come’re and give me a proper hug!” She requests with her arms open. Mrs. Anderson holds him tight, swaying back and forth, laughing in disbelief. “Oh I am so happy to see you.” She says. Stepping back she cups his face, “Ooooh my. You've become impossibly more handsome than before. And this hair,” she brushes his bangs back, “can recognize this mop anywhere.” She teases. “My goodness you're so tall now.” Mrs. Anderson pulls rubs her hands on the sides of his arms, “It's so good t’see you, Keith. It really truly is.” She says with a smile. “I heard what happened at the Garrison. I been so worried about you.”

“I've been well, Mrs. A, I promise.” Keith reassures her.

“Have ya? What y’been up to then? After them ships came in and destroyed everything I can't imagine what hell you've seen.”

“Well um...you heard of the paladins of Voltron?” He asks her.

“Who hasn't!?” She laughs, looking at James. “What about em?”

Keith gives a shy guilty smile, “I'm a paladin.” He tells her.

Her jaw drops, “You lyin’!” When Keith shakes his head, and James tells her it's true, tears well up in Mrs. Anderson's eyes and goes in for another hug. “Oh baby I had no idea!” She says. “Y'all done so much and-- oh Keith honey I'm _proud_ of ya.” Keith introduces James to his old care provider, announcing to her that he too is a fighter pilot for the Garrison. Mrs. Anderson welcomes him like he's family and makes him promise to do right by Keith. _'Can't let nobody be hurtin’ my baby now,”_ was what she said. She takes them back to show them the new building and talk about the children she's taken in. She sadly regrets to inform Keith that some of the kids didn't make it through the first invasion wave. One of the adults was trying to save some children but perished with them. Another died protecting several children when discovered in a building thought to be unpatrolled. But Mrs. Anderson reassured him that they all received a proper burial and keeps their pictures on the wall. Not only had that had hurt Keith badly, but hearing about some of the kids who lost their only or both parents-- Keith felt that to his core. A part of him thought that he should've gone back to the home to help out since he had been aged out. Maybe it would've made a difference. But, that wasn't his fate in this reality.

A couple of the children running around recognized Keith and stopped to say hi. A little crowd of young ones gathered and asked Keith questions about Voltron. James stood by and watched in admiration of how Keith interacted with them. Was he like this when they helped planets and alien civilizations? Someone told James his friend Keith was really cool. “Yeah, he's pretty great.” Another child saw James’ presence and asked what he did. Keith told them as he told Mrs. Anderson that James was part of the Garrison. They all ooh’d and awe’d, raising their hands and shouting their questions about when they can join the Garrison.

The hour came and went, and Keith promised Mrs. Anderson he would take care and try to visit when he could. It wasn't a bad idea. Coming around to lift the kids morale and help out as best he could. Walking back to the house, James couldn't help but smile at Keith. “What's that look for?” Keith asks, catching him staring and calling him out.

“Nothing. Just...I'm glad you wanted to bring me to your old home.” James says simply. “That was really nice.”

“Yeah well...wish I could do more.” Keith sighs. “I know what those kids are going through. And they could use all the help they can get. They didn't ask for any of this, ya know?”

“I know babe...I know.” James says softly. “But you've done so much for them in that one visit alone, you have no idea.” James felt there wasn't much he could do to comfort Keith in this aspect. But he wanted to let his boyfriend know how amazing he was regardless of what he could offer right in that moment.

“Thanks Jamie. You….you coming with me meant a lot.” Keith says.

“Whatever you need.” James lift Keith's hand and kisses his knuckles. “I'm just glad you ended up coming along. Glad it did you some good.

   


On the bus ride home, they had listened to a playlist Keith had created for the both of them. James was surprised to learn how much taste Keith had in a variety of music. Some were genres he definitely wasn't expecting Keith to be a fan of. But it suited them both.

 “I've never heard of these songs before.” James says, studying the titles.

“That's because they're really old.” Keith said. “My Pop has a record collection, and whenever we worked on the truck or bikes, he'd play them.” There were some songs he had shared that he and his mother absolutely loved.

“That's pretty cool.” James says. He doesn't have too many memories with his own father. At least, not many which he found fond.

Finally signed back in at the Garrison, James invites Keith over to his room to stay the night, which Keith accepts without question. He could always drop his shit off in his room later.

“You wanna shower first?” James asks Keith. They may have no travelled a long ways but it was still one of those things that would make him feel better.

“You can go first. I drop this off and grab clean clothes.” Keith says. Keith unpacks James’ clothes, putting the clean laundry back into the drawers and closet, and puts the duffle bag away. By the time Keith comes back from his own room doing the same thing, James is already dressed and laid out on the bed, scrolling through his tablet.

“I aired out the bathroom for you.” James murmurs. He knows Keith hates walking into a bathroom with steam and that thick heavy humidity from someone else's shower.

 _How sweet,_ Keith thinks with a small smirk. He takes his time washing up, standing under the hot spray, using James’ soap to lather up his skin leisurely. His hands run up and down his body, feeling his own firm muscles. _I wonder if James likes this,_ he wonders, seeing all the ridges, bumps, and dips of his arms and abdomen. Deep down he wished that he and James showered together so he could feel his hands rather than his own. Would that be weird to ask next time? Or too fast? Maybe they would talk about it.

As soon as Keith opens the door, he hears music playing. _What the--_ Keith looks in and sees James setting up the old music player with his speakers. James looks up and smiles, “Look! I got it working!” He cheers proudly. He turns up the music a few dials and walks over to Keith, “Mn, you look good enough to eat up.” He grins proudly and smug when Keith blushes a deep shade of red and mutters for him to shut up. “Come on, let's go lay down.”

James sits down first, looking up at Keith as he rests his hands on his hips, guiding him to sit on his lap. “Feel better?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Keith answers. He leans down to give James a kiss when he lifts his chin, silently asking for one. The moment he does, James snakes one arm around the back of his waist, pulling him in closer. Keith knows James is in a mood if he's doing this. “So _this_ is why you wanted me over, hm?” He teases.

“Mn,” James hums in agreement. “Kinda want to make it up to you for y’know...not doing anything while visiting my Mom.” He explains between kisses.

“ 'S’fine,” Keith gasps, “I get it.”

But James shakes his head. “Nn-mn. I wanna, mn, I wanna do something...if you're up for it.”

Keith pulls away, looking at James directly, “Do what?” He says in heavy breaths. And by the mischievous smile on James’ face, it has to be something new they haven't don't before. Those bluish gray eyes flicks down to Keith's lap. First hint. And when he looks back up, licking his lips-- oh. Second hint. Keith can feel his face heating up. “Ah-- i-if you want to…” Keith says, giving permission.

Keith let's James put him on his back, against the pillows. He crawls over him, planting his hips on Keith's, and kisses him hard in thanks. The grind against him is familiar, as it was a way James communicated he was excited, eager, and wanted to make Keith feel good. The mere idea of James wanting to--to-- to go _down_ on him already had him at full mast. The lower James traveled, the more Keith's heartbeat deafened him. He couldn't every hear the music playing anymore.

Feeling overwhelmed, Keith decides to focus on that-- the music. _What's playing, listen to the rhythm,_ Keith told himself. When his hears finally tune in, Keith realizes it's the playlist they had been listening to earlier. Oh God. Why was this suddenly 1,000 times more intimate? He was so distracted by that, he hadn't realized that his shorts had been removed.

“Keith.” James calls out to him. Looking down, trembling some, he sees that lust filled look in James’ eyes. “Watch.” He instructs. “Don't take those gorgeous eyes off me, Kitten.” He says in a deep turned on tone. Keith whines. That _voice,_ God he could only get so erect. He doesn't look away as James takes him in hand, pumping him slowly once, twice, watching his foreskin cover the tip and peak out. James watches Keith, eyes smiling and playful as he tilts his head, kissing the shaft. And it's the reaction that encourages James to do it again and again-- that deep breathy sigh of Keith’s. James too, doesn't take his eyes off Keith, nor does he let him look away. He leaves slow broad teasing licks up Keith's shaft. James loves the feeling of the extra skin rolling over against his tongue. But Keith writhes when James opens his mouth and takes him whole.

“ _Ja--mn!_ ” Keith gasps sharply, bending his knees and holding onto James’ hair. His thighs tremble and twitch as James slowly bobs up and down. “Sshhh _iiiitttt_.” Keith hisses. Oh he wants to buck his hips into that wet heat. He presses the back of his hand into his mouth, hiding the ugly face he's making from grimacing, trying to control his expressions.

James’ lids are heavy, lips bright pink and glossy. His high cheekbones look delicate with the way he hollows his cheeks to get a tighter suction. And those sounds he was making-- Keith swears to himself that he's going to die from excitement. He arches his back off the mattress like the moaning mess he was. But James pins his hips down to keep him in place. He even break eye contact to take Keith deeper and down his throat -- forcing himself to stay despite the walls closing around Keith's incredible thickness.

Keith's stomach was tightening as he felt a white heat burning from his face to the bottoms of his feet. It was really too much for him to handle and contain any longer. He could feel that familiar feeling from before of overdriven excitement -- he struggled to contain that side of him. It was still too new and unsure of exactly what he was capable of. With Keith tensing and closing his thighs around James’ head, James puts his hand on the inside of Keith's thigh and pushes it away from him. He keeps it pinned against the mattress with the other over his shoulder. James refused to let up and dial down his performance. Part of him was feeding off of Keith's reactions, driving him to keep it up. The way the teen beneath him was panting heavily, chest rising and falling quickly, speaking in blubbering incomplete sentences for James to _‘stop’, ‘don't stop’, ‘do that again’, ‘don't tease’, 'ba-baby, Jamie’._ And best believe it was stroking James’ ego hard.

James was relentless to the point of tears stinging Keith's eyes. It would be safe to bet there was even drool at the corners of his mouth from just how euphoric he was feeling by James’ doing. But it was becoming far too much. Shaking his head, Keith pleads, “I can-- Ja- _ah-_ mie, _please_ , gonna -- I-I need--” he looks down to see is James is listening. And this bastard. This infuriatingly handsome asshole is _smiling_. Keith's brows furrowed in confusion, _how's he doing that while doing this?_

Coming up with a pop for air for the first time, James pumps Keith slowly, lips swollen and shiney with spit. “Does my Kitty need t’come?” He asks with the sexiest raspy voice Keith has ever heard. With a frantic nod, James chuckles lowly. “Go ahead.” He breathes hotly against Keith's slick member, twitching from permission. James tilts his head and parts his lips to wrap around the sides of Keith's arousal, slowly moving his mouth up to the tip. Keith is physically trembling to hold back what little restraint he has left in him to not come. But it's the digging of James’ tongue into his slit to lap up the pooled wet mess from it that makes Keith unable to hold back any longer.

Hot spurts of semen decorate James’ face. It splattered across the bridge of his nose and between his brows, his cheek, and under his eye all coated in clearish white fluid. Some had dribbled down onto his hand, which James uses it to lubricate Keith's shaft once more before swallowing him whole to see what he tasted like.

“God damn it babe,” Keith whined. He between his legs to find to his horror the mess he covered him in. Wide eyed, Keith half sits up, reaching out to touch James’ face, “sh-shit I'm sorry I didn't mean--”

James shakes his head and releases Keith from his mouth, “That was hot.” He says with a toothy grin. He'd never let anyone come on his face before until now.

“We gotta get that off you.” Keith says, hand blindly slapping the shadow shelf behind him for the tissues they had.

“I hear it's good for your skin,” James hums. Keith turns red from that unverified fact. “Heard swallowing has _loads_ of protein, too.” he adds with a wink.

“You're!-- What is wrong with you!” Keith exclaims, face brighter than a tomato. James just laughs and climbs over Keith to pull a tissue from the behind him. He carefully wipes his face where he can feel it the most.

“Did I get it all?” James asks Keith. There's actually some that had dripped from under his eye near the top of his mouth.

“Um, actually…” Keith mumbles. He sits up and cups James’ cheek and contemplates whether or not he should do what he's about to do. Braving it, Keith leans in and kisses the spot James missed. It's salty and bitter. It's his own seed but it's not entirely off-putting. Keith assumes this is what James may taste like too, should he ever do the same now or later. He kisses James sweetly, wrapping his arms around his neck, “That felt really good.” He says shyly. “Um, thanks for that.”

“My pleasure,” James replies. “Thank _you_ for trusting me enough to do it.” They resume kissing, holding each other and falling back onto the mattress.

Keith feels a familiar poking against his thigh and a devilish thought comes to mind of how he could take care of James. “You uh, wanna do something else?” He asks between kisses

“Whaddyou mean?” James says, kissing along the teen's jaw now.

“Do something else I trust you to do.” Keith explains some.

James pulls away, curiosity etched in his expression. “You wanna elaborate on that for me a bit babe?” Keith places his palms on James’ chest, gently pushes him back.

“You know how we always rub ourselves together?” Keith hooks his fingers on the snug elastic around James’ hips, “And you know how you're always rubbing my thighs?” He yanks on the shorts, having James help him take them off, “Well, what if,” he draws as he leans in closer, grabbing James by his prick and pulling him gently, “you rut between my legs?” He suggests, laying small kisses on James’ face to bring him back to reality. The idea seemed to have a major effect on him.

James presses his mouth into his cupped hand, amazed and incredibly turned on with how seductive Keith looked. He laid on his back and twisted his hips so that his legs draped over to the side pressed together. This was the first time that he was seeing Keith's perfectly shaped ass; tempting him to lick and taste him in other places he's fantasized and jerked off to. Hand spread wide, James palms one pale globe, thumb on the underside of the meaty flesh and dragging it upward swiftly to make it jiggle some. James licks his lips carefully and takes a calming breath. He walks his knees closer to Keith, getting the best angle to slip himself between those thick pale strong thighs.

Keith brings a hand up to his mouth, spitting into it and grabbing James to lubricate him. Keith is nothing but smiles, looking welcoming and at ease despite how hungry James looked. He even guides James to the crease where his thighs press together. “Come on,” he whispers. “It's okay.” Keith encourages the first nudge by backing up into James. It felt strange at first; the slight tickle from behind and insertion between his inner thighs. But to see the head appear, disappear, and reappear was…erotic. Was this how it looked on the inside? The thought and imagery sparked life back into Keith's cock again. He even lets out a soft sigh. Because in a way, it did feel good. Especially when James’ length brushed and rubbed up against the underside of his balls and shaft.

James hadn't let go of Keith's ass. He watched him rock back over his hardness in awe. This was actually happening. It was similar to what, he hoped, they will do in the near future. But he'll take it for what it is now; Keith wanting him to get off like he had. James finally pulls his hips back and slowly thrusts them forward into Keith. Oh that felt heavenly. Keith's thick muscular thighs snugly sandwiching around him was, “So fucking sexy.” James picked up his pace and experimented with how hard he could go. He loved feeling part of Keith's backside against his hip, jiggling from the impact. He loved the smooth soft skin he rutted over. He even loved the feeling of his dick meeting Keith's, his precome surly leaving thin slippery trails along it.

The concentrated expression on his boyfriend's face was turning up the intensity Keith was currently feeling. That look of focus and determination matched his well practiced ease of fucking this thighs. And the raven haired boy couldn't help but moan softly, “Mn, Jamie. Keep -- keep going.“ he encourages him. He even rests his hand on the back of his thigh, spreading it some so James could see more. James shuts his eyes tightly for a moment so he can focus from the slight verbal distraction from Keith. But looking down at where his hips met and finding the other holding himself open for him to see where he was burying his cock...God how he wished Keith was spreading his ass apart instead. Digging his fingertips into Keith's meaty flesh, James grunts as he snaps his hips with purpose, working up a sweat as he does. Without stopping, James sends a low drip of spit onto his length to provide more lubrication.

The way James is breathing sharply through his flared nostrils, Keith knows he's getting close. Even though he's not getting too much pleasure out of this, Keith croons, “Does that feel good Jamie? Hm? Yeah, yeah keep going. Just like that.” At this, James lets out a stuttering breath, crossing his eyes and rolling them into the back of his head, digging his nails into Keith now. And the tinge of pain Keith feels makes him whimper. Not in pain, but in arousal.

James doesn't miss the way Keith bites his lip from what he'd just done. Curious, James rubs the plump flesh under his hand and gives it a firm squeeze, causing Keith to mewl. _Oh._ Smirking, James grabs him again, but harsher. Keith gasps. _Oh-hoho,_ James thinks, realization dawned upon him. He raises his hand gives a cracking slap to Keith’s ass, making him cry aloud. The creamy skin instantly flushes red with a handprint welt. James pulls away instantly and strokes himself to completion, leaving a decorative mess all over the backs of Keith's legs and cheeks; thick white streaks of comes keeping the hot print warm.

Chest heaving, James milks himself with firm strokes onto Keith's soft skin, leaving every single drop on him.  He even dares to tap the head of his member lightly against Keith's welted ass when he's done. “You look... _so_ wrecked right now.” James says. Keith was flushed with fever in the face, sweat glistening off his forehead, and the obvious mess left on him. He looked spent -- exhausted and worked up all at the same time. James leans down to capture those lips. “You okay?” James asks. With a nod and kitten like squeak, James kisses Keith again. “That,” he says with a punctuating kiss, “was great.” He says.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Keith mumbles softly with a sleepy smile. “Now clean me up.” He demands with a playful back kick to James. James kisses him one last time before hopping off and fetching a washcloth. Keith on the other hand holds onto a pillow and nuzzles into it with his eyes closed. His mind instantly drifts into the slumbers of rest, as he feels faint touches of warmth touching him, cooling as it travels around his legs. The music fades out and repeats to the first song again as James climb back in bed with him. Keith loves how they're pressed up against each other, and how James’ arm wraps over his waist. He hears James whisper goodnight in his ear, kissing behind it. All Keith can muster in his half awake state is a gentle hum, meant to return the same thing to James. He mentally tells James he loves him.

 

Only, James hears those words for himself in a sleepy voice.

 

James tenses up for only a moment before relaxing. He knows Keith’s exhausted. And, he knows it's Keith's inner thought  slipping through  the cracks, taking  advantage of his current state. It's probably not meant for him to hear at this moment. But James can't help  this stupid smile on his face. Burying his face into the back of Keith's neck, hair all in his face, he kisses the small patch of skin, and softly whispers, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Leave a comment to let me know! Anything from key smash to emojis to analysis!
> 
> And like mentioned before, I will be making a third chapter to this part III.
> 
> And yes there will be a part IV.
> 
> And probably a never ending separate addition filled with drabbles...cough. But all of this will come with time, so please be patient with me! But in the mean time, hit that subscribe button and feel free to share with your fellow friends!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time!
> 
> Edit: Like a total DORK, I forgot to put up an actual playlist I made, smh. It's in no particular order but:
> 
> Take Me Home y After Midnight Project  
> Play Me Like a Violin by Stephen  
> Anything Anything by Dramarama  
> Best of You by The Foo Fighters  
> Safe and Sound by Capital Cities  
> Love Maze by BTS  
> It's Gotta Be You by Isaiah  
> I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You by Imaginary Future/Kina Grannis  
> Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum


End file.
